A l'indifférence, je préfère la haine
by Kurama's Soul
Summary: L'histoire débute à la fin du combat contre Pein. Naruto déserte après avoir été déçu par Konoha. DarkNaruto/Konan Le Pairing arrive plus tard dans l'histoire.


******Au diable la naïveté, je me vengerais !**

Le prix de la puissance est le mépris aurait dit Itachi. J'en profite pour rajouter que la puissance provoque également la peur. Foi de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Je vous aurait bien raconté cette histoire moi-même, mais je vais laisser faire le Narrateur.

Konohagakure No Sato

Konoha, Village caché de la feuille et fierté du pays du feu. Un village de rêve, en somme. C'était ce que les villageois criaient haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre. Après tout, qui ne serait pas fier d'y habiter ? Un commerce florissant, des monuments magnifiques, un décor de rêve et surtout des clans et des shinobis faisant partie de l'élite du monde ninja.. Tout était parfait. Trop parfait, et c'est justement cette perfection qu'un homme était venu anéantir. Il se faisait appeler Pein, ou Dieu, selon les cas. Une seule attaque de sa part avait suffit à détruire Konoha, ses villageois et ses ninjas.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour venir chercher le Démon Kyuubi. Cette bête mythique enfermée dans le corps d'un nouveau né par le Quatrième Hokage, Minato Namikaze qui avait lui même sacrifié sa vie pour enfermer la bête.

Et ce fameux nouveau né, qu'était-il devenu ? Un jeune homme naïf et amoureux de son village qui l'avait pourtant haït de tout son être durant toute l'enfance du garçon.

Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, c'était le nom auquel répondait le jeune homme avec ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil, ses yeux bleus électriques et son éternel sourire.

Et c'était ce même Naruto qui en revenant de toute urgence de son entraînement au Mont Myoboku, avait affronté seul, Pein.

Pour le battre, Naruto avait du user de toutes ses techniques et avait même été obligé de libérer Kyuubi pour protéger ce qu'il restait de son village.

Au prix d'un douloureux combat à un contre six, le blond avait gagné. Il avait gagné le droit de rencontrer le vrai corps de Pein, Nagato.

Après une longue discussion sur le moyen d'apporter la Paix dans le monde ninja, Nagato avait accepté de rendre la vie à tous les habitants de Konoha.

C'est ici que l'histoire commence vraiment.

Naruto, épuisé physiquement et mentalement par son combat contre Pein utilisa une dernière fois son mode ermite et ressentit les corps des villageois et shinobis de Konoha reprendre vie.

Voilà, c'est donc ainsi que ma vie se termine. Je peux désormais mourir en paix et laisser l'avenir du monde entre tes mains Uzumaki Naruto. Mais avant de partir, j'ai quelque chose à t'offrir. Un cadeau ou un nouveau fardeau, seul toi pourra le décider. Annonca Nagato

Une aveuglante lumière sortit des yeux de Nagato, lumière qui se dirigea vers les yeux de Naruto.

Jamais au grand jamais, Naruto n'avait ressentit une telle douleur. Il eu l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait lentement des sabres dans le crâne. Après un instant qui lui paru une éternité, la douleur cessa d'un coup. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, et fut heureux de revoir autour de lui. Il sentit que quelque chose avait changé en lui, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était.

Uzumaki Naruto. L'appela une voix de femme

Konan, je suppose ? Tu devrais partir, des ninjas de Konoha sont en chemin pour venir ici. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient quelqu'un portant l'habit de l'Akatsuki. Déclara le blond en posant son regard sur la femme.

Je vais partir, mais avant, j'aimerais te dire une chose Uzumaki Naruto. Nagato compte sur toi, s'il te plait, ne nous déçoit pas. Aussi, je ne fais désormais plus partie de l'Akatsuki, je n'ai plus de raison d'y rester maintenant que Nagato est mort. Maintenant, je retourne à Ame. A bientôt Uzumaki Naruto.

Et avant même que le blond n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme se décomposa en une multitude de petites feuilles de papier.

Peu de temps après, les Ninjas de Konoha arrivèrent en emmenèrent Naruto au village, sans un mot.

Une fois de retour à Konoha, le blond fut terriblement surpris. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir les villageois faire la fête et recommencer à reconstruire le village, il vit les regards de tout Konoha braqués sur lui avec différentes émotions. Malheureusement, aucune joie dans leur regard.

Que du dégout, de la haine et de la tristesse.

Et c'est quelque secondes plus tard qu'il vit Sakura s'avancer vers lui. Comme à son habitude, il lui fit son plus grand sourire et il s'avança vers elle pour l'enlacer. Seulement, Sakura s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, puis un grand bruit résonna.

Une claque. Sèche et emplie de violence, ce genre de claque qui témoignent toute la haine que vous porte une personne.

Enfoiré.. Enfoiré de Démon ! A cause de toi, notre village est détruit ! Je savais que tu portais Kyuubi, mais jamais je n'aurais pu penser que tu aurais pu le devenir.. Tu me déçois Naruto, ou plutôt devrai-je dire, Kyuubi. J'appréciais Naruto. Lui au moins, aurait tué ce Pein avant même qu'il puisse atteindre Konoha. Il n'aurait pas été s'amuser chez les crapauds alors que le village était en danger. Je te hais, Démon !

Aussitôt, que Sakura eut fini son discours, tous les villageois et ninjas sans exceptions se mirent à insulter le Jinchuuriki, qui lui ne bougea pas, encore trop choqué par les paroles de celle qu'il aimait.

Puis après les insultes, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. N'épargnant aucun endroit, les villageois déversairent toute leur haine sur le corps du jeune homme.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de plonger dans l'inconscience due aux multiples coups des villageois, une vague de chakra ramena Naruto à la réalité. Pris d'une tristesse sans limite, il fit exploser son chakra, projetant civils comme ninjas à plusieurs mètres, et parti dans un flash rouge.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?! Je n'ai voulu que les protéger, et voilà comme ils me remercient ?! Ces enfoirés paieront, foi d'Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto ! Hurlait Naruto en s'enfuyant.

Il couru aussi vite qu'il put durant trois jours, ne s'autorisant aucune pause, seulement alimenté par la haine et la tristesse.

Au bout de trois jours de course effrénés, il arriva au seul endroit que son esprit bouillonant avait pu enregistrer. Enfin, il arriva aux portes d'Ame.

Il s'arrêta brièvement aux portes pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de gardes, puis entra dans le village.

Après quelques instants, ils ressentit deux sources de chakra très puissantes, dont une qu'il reconnaissait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se dirigea vers les deux sources.

Oh, Kyuubi se joint à la fête, voilà qui est compromettant. Nous nous reverrons Konan, je te tuerais, puis je prendrais les yeux de Nagato. N'oublie pas, à l'Akatsuki, nous n'aimons pas les traîtres. Dit un homme en disparaissant

Konan qui s'était mis en position de combat se détendit et se tourna vers Naruto, qui était toujours sous l'emprise de l'énergie de Kyuubi. Sans paraître effrayée, elle s'approcha du blond et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jinchuuriki.

Que fais-tu ici, Uzumaki Naruto ?

A peine finit elle sa phrase que le manteau de Kyuubi se désactiva et Naruto tomba dans l'inconscience, complètement vidé de son énergie.

Amegakure No Sato – Trois jours plus tard

'' Où est-ce que je suis bordel ? J'ai mal partout..Ça fait ça d'être mort ? ''

'' **Non, tu n'es pas encore mort, stupide gamin, tu es dans ton esprit, et dans le monde réel, tu dors encore.**''

'' Oh.. Mais il s'est passé quoi encore ? Je suis tellement embrumé, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est de ces enfoiré de Konoha ! Envoie les souvenir Kyuubi.. ''

'' **AHAHAHA ! Ainsi donc tu ne te souviens de rien, crétin de Namikaze ! Laisse moi te rafraichir la mémoire !**''

Aussitôt dit, Kyuubi envoya d'un seul coup les souvenirs à Naruto, toutes les images et émotions entrèrent violemment dans la tête du blond. Ce fut si violent que le jeune Namikaze tomba au sol, en larme.

'' **Maintenant, sors d'ici, stupide humain, je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter pleurer. RÉVEILLE-TOI !**'' Hurla le Kyuubi en éjectant Naruto de ses pensées.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jinchuuriki se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux, baignant dans ses larmes, il vit flou durant plusieurs minutes.

Une fois que Naruto eu récupéré sa vue normal, il regarda autour de lui et fit un rapide descriptif de la pièce dans laquelle il était.

La pièce était sombre, il était allongé sur un lit peu confortable. Il sentit une aiguille dans son bras et en déduit qu'il était dans un hôpital. Mais il sentit également une présence non loin de lui. Le chakra de la personne était calme, le blond en déduisit donc que la personne était endormie.

Après quelques instants à continuer d'observer la pièce, il décida de se lever. Malheureusement, ça ne se passa pas comme il l'avait espéré et tomba par terre après avoir fait seulement un pas.

Et merde.. Plutôt lamentable comme tentative d'exploration.

Uzumaki Naruto, tu es déjà réveillé ? Demanda une voix qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Konan

Oui, j'ai essayé de me lever, mais comme tu peux le voir, ça n'a pas vraiment marché.. Répondit le blond espérant alléger la tension.

Puis voyant que sa tentative n'avait pas fonctionner, il se releva cette fois, en concentrant du chakra dans ses pieds pour ne pas retomber.

Bien, si tu peux marcher, suis moi dans mon bureau, nous allons devoir discuter de certaines choses. Répondit Konan assez froidement.

Après quelques minutes à déambuler de couloirs en couloirs, Naruto et Konan arrivèrent dans le bureau de Konan.

Bien, Uzumaki Naruto, j'aimerais que tu m'explique le pourquoi de ta présence dans ce village.

Hai. Après que tu sois repartis pour Ame il y'a plusieurs jours(je suppose) après mon combat avec Nagato, les ninjas de Konoha m'ont ramenés au village. Et disons que je n'ai pas reçu l'accueil que j'attendais.. J'ai presque été battu à mort par les villageois et mes anciens amis. Mais grâce à l'aide de Kyuubi, j'ai pu m'en sortir et j'ai couru jusqu'ici dans un état de semi-conscience. Sans vouloir te mentir, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ma venue dans ce village, mais mon instinct m'a dirigé ici. Et puis, tu connais la suite. Mais j'ai à mon tour une question. Récita Naruto d'une voix sombre

Et bien voilà qui est fort étonnant venant de Konoha.. Dit Konan d'un ton ironique. Quelle est ta question ?

Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi allais-tu te battre contre lui ?

Cet homme est Madara Uchiha, fondateur du clan Uchiha et véritable chef de l'Akatsuki. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Madara Uchiha, mais il est mort, il a été vaincu par le Premier Hokage, Hashirama Senju, et même si par miracle il avait survécu, il aurait plus de cent cinquante ans, ce qui est physiquement impossible. Et pourquoi veut-il ta mort ?

- Je ne sais pas par quel procédé Madara est encore vivant. Une chose est sûre, il est le ninja le plus puisant vivant à l'heure actuelle. Il veut me tuer pour pouvoir récupéré les Rinnegans de Nagato. Il ne sait pas encore que Nagato t'as fais don des ses yeux. Annonça Konan d'une voix sombre.

J'aimerais te poser une autre question. Que désire-tu faire à présent ? Demanda le blond

Je compte remettre Ame sur pied et lui faire retrouver sa splendeur d'antan. Nagato l'aurait voulu. Et toi, Uzumaki Naruto, que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

Et bien, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que cet enfoiré d'Uchiha me capture. Alors je compte m'entraîner pour maîtriser mes nouveaux yeux et de nouveaux jutsus. Et depuis peu, j'ai aussi pour projet de détruire Konoha.. Dans son intégralité. Mais j'aimerais également t'aider à reconstruire Ame si tu le veux bien. Exposa Naruto en insistant sur le fait de détruire Konoha.

Et bien, de toute façon, tu auras besoin de mon aide pour t'aider à maîtriser les Rinnegan. Alors j'accepte ton offre.

Merci Konan. Mais j'aimerais aussi poser deux conditions, si je peux me permettre.

Quelles-sont elles ? Demanda Konan, impressionnée par l'audace de ce jeune homme.

Et bien, premièrement, je propose de ne pas reconstruire Ame ici. Deuxièmement, par pitié, appelle moi simplement Naruto. Implora le blond d'un air faussement suppliant.

Oh, et où comptes-tu reconstruire Ame, Naruto ? Questionna Konan avec un air plus détendu.

- Hum, Sur les terres de nos ancêtres à Nagato et moi, sur les ruines d'Uzushio. De plus, je trouverai certainement des documents sur ma famille là bas. Répondit Naruto avec un léger sourire.


End file.
